Hetalia Truth or Dare
by CHaSiNGDReaMSFoReTeRNiTY
Summary: Just look at the title, and send in your truths and/or dares for the Hetalia cast! After first chapter, there will be no host. Guidelines inside, please excuse the short first chapter. Rating will go up as necessary. Have fun
1. Introduction

*Kazu walks into a large, square room, with several windows on one side. Out the windows, a large yard can be seen. Three wooden doors can also be seen, plus the door Kazu just walked from. Three couches surround a blue rug, along with several loveseats. America, England, and France sit on one couch, while Canada, Prussia, and Hungary sit on the other couch with Spain, Romano, and Italy are sitting on the couch across from them. Russia and Japan sit on the seats on either side of America's couch, and Germany is sitting on the seat next to where Italy sits. Currently, everyone is minding their own business, being fairly quiet aside from Romano swearing under his breath*

Kazu: *loudly* Hello everyone!

*Everyone turns around, some with a surprised look, while others have a more annoyed look*

Romano: Who the fuck are you?!

Spain: Romano, try and be nicer.

Romano: *glare*

America: *slurps soda* Yeah dude, who _are_ you?

Kazu: *politely* I'm Kazu, and I'm the one who called you all here!

Italy: Ve~ But I though Doitsu called us here?

Kazu: *smiling 'innocently'* anyways, I bet you all know what you're going to do now!

Prussia: Is this another one of those un-awesome Truth or Dare games that the awesome me is forced to play?

Hungary: *discreetly pulls out camera, with a sly smile*

Kazu: Ding ding ding! Correct!

*several countries groan, while the Frenchman can be heard laughing*

Kazu: oh, hush hush. You guys _should_ know the drill by now, but if you are idiotic enough to have forgotten, here are the rules! Number one, nobody can leave! *innocent smile* Number two, whatever the reviewers ask, you go along with! And, lucky for you guys, I have _some_ forgiveness in my heart. So, rule three is that you have the option to pass, but you then have to remove an article of clothing! Oh, and you can ask the same question or dare twice, if someone refuses! Have fun!

*Kazu turns and walks towards the door she entered from. She walks into the room, but then pokes her head back in*

Kazu: Oh, and by the way, I'm not hosting! I trust you guys to read the dares and host yourself! And if you don't…I have my ways-Ciao!

*Kazu closes the door, leaving the countries to themselves*

England: Not another one of these bloody stories…

**AN: Hello there, people of the world! As you can (obviously) see, I have decided to write a Truth or Dare story. Yeah yeah yeah, I'm sure you've seen a million of these, but I just couldn't help myself! So, as you all probably know, you send in the reviews, and I'll write 'em! Although, as Kazu said earlier, the countries will be the hosts, rather than having Kazu host. I get really annoyed with hosts, so I decided to do things my way. Anyways, here are my rules:**

**1: Anything goes! I'll (try) and write for really any pairing, but the pairings I have most experience with are UsUk, SpaMano, GerIta, RoChu, PruCan, and PruHun. I will certainly **_**try**_** and write for other pairings, but I can't say for sure if I will post them if they fail.**

**2: Anything goes (again)! Like earlier, I will **_**try**_** and write for any sort of smut. Now, I've never written any of that, but hey, there's a first time for everything. I will post anything that is semi-presentable.**

**3: Please no "Have _ give me a hug" or stuff like that. You can ask it, but I probably won't write it. I'm sorry in advance.**

**Thank you! Please excuse this short chapter, I just didn't have anything to write . **

**Don't forget to review you truths and dares! Ciao!**

**-Kazu-chan ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

America: So, dudes, what are we supposed to do now?

England: Bloody git, didn't you listen to what she said!

America: *Takes a large bite of random hamburger* Nah

England: *sigh*

*A laptop suddenly appears in the center of the room*

Italy: Oooh! Doitsu, look!

Germany: Where did that come from?

*Italy immediately opens the laptop*

Germany: Italy! You don't know what that is here for!

*America joins Italy, looking at the web page that is currently opened on the laptop*

America: Dude, chill, it's just a laptop. *slurps soda* But what's…fan fiction? What the heck is that?

*Several other countries notice the commotion, and begin to gather around the laptop*

Japan: It's a story about characters written by fans of the original. They seem to be popular in your country, how do you not know of them?

America: Oh yeah, I've heard of that!

England: *mumbles* Bloody git…

Italy: Ve, Doitsu, what does it say?

Germany: *reading out loud* Reviews for Hetalia Truth or Dare…?

France: Oh, I've seen this site before…*smirks, and laughs*

Canada: *softly* What does it say?

America: Dude, what's it say?

Prussia: This is so unawesome, the awesome me is leaving

*Prussia leaves the group, and walks towards the door on the far left side. He tries to turn the handle, but the knob won't budge*

Prussia: What the hell?! It's locked! That's so not awesome!

*Hungary walks/runs to the next door, one of the two on the wall in front of them. She reaches for the handle to the door on the left, but it too doesn't move*

Hungary: This door's locked too!

*Italy and Romano are at the door to the right of Hungary, and Italy has tried to open the door already*

Italy: Ve~ This one's locked too!

Romano: Shit! What the fuck is going on, why are we locked in here?!

*Kazu walks out of the room she was in, exiting from the door on the far right wall*

Kazu: *sigh* I hoped I wouldn't have to come out anytime soon, so I'll make this quick! That door *points to where Prussia is standing* leads to the kitchen. That door *points to Hungary* leads to the bedroom. *France's smirk grows* And that door *points to the door Italy and Romano are standing next to* leads to the closet. And this door *points to door she entered from* is secret. The doors will be unlocked according to when you need them. And through the kitchen, there is a door to the backyard, if an open space becomes necessary.

Kazu: *smiles evilly* Now, you all behave and read the dares that are on the laptop!

*Kazu walks back to the door she entered from, and quietly slips through. A loud click is heard as soon as the door shuts*

England: I suppose we should look back at the laptop?

America: Yeah, dude

Japan: Yes, that seems like a good idea

*The crowd around the laptop once again forms, with America, England, and Prussia in the middle*

England: Okay, let's see-

America: Whoa, look at this! The dares the people gave us are right here!

England: Yes, so it seems. Why don't we start at the bottom, and work our way up

America: Ok, dare for Italy!

Italy: Ve~?

Prussia: *laughs* You have to kiss Germany!

Germany: *blushes furiously*

Romano: Hell no, not that Potato Bastard! My brother isn't-

Italy: Ok!

*Italy skips over to where Germany is sitting in his armchair, and sits down on the armrest. He leans down and gives Germany a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush even darker. Italy skips back to his seat next to Romano, who looks quite annoyed. Hungary is sitting on the couch next to Prussia, looking through the pictures she just took*

America: Ok, on to the next dares! There's a list of dares, so who wants to do the first one?

Prussia: *reads the dare* West, why don't you take this one? *smirks*

Germany: *sigh* why not? What is the dare?

Prussia: *smirk* to act like a cat and rub against Italy's legs

*Germany's face flushes, but he kneels down from his seat to get on his hands and knees and then crawls over to Italy. Germany then mewled like a cat, as he hastily rubbed his head against Italy's leg. He quickly sands back up and steps back to his seat, blushing*

England: Okay, Prussia, this next dare is yours. Do you accept the dare?

Prussia: The awesome me will take the dare!

America: *chuckles* you know what to do! Go grab an ice cube and stick it in your pants!

Hungary: *burst out laughing*

*A loud click is heard, and the door to the kitchen slowly opens. Prussia runs into the kitchen, and comes back in with an ice cube in his palm. He shoves it down his pants, and his eyes widen at the sudden coldness. A wet area begins to form where the ice cube is melting, at his crotch. As the ice cube finishes melting, Prussia's signature smirk returns to his face*

Prussia: Ha! No dare can get the best of the awesome Prussia!

America: Next dare's mine!

*America stands up from where he was sitting, and begins to pound his chest*

America: aaaaaaaaEEEEEEEEEEaaaaaaaaaaaaEEaaaaa!

*Everyone burst out laughing, excluding Romano, who is still annoyed with his brother kissing Germany*

America: what's so funny?

Prussia: *laugh*y-you *laugh* t-that was *laugh* h-hilarious

America: *pouts* It wasn't funny…

England: *chuckling* Yes, America, it was

America: *still pouting* France, you get the next dare. You have to go flirt with Russia

France: *immediately stops laughing* *eyes widen in fear*

*France shakily gets up from his seat on the couch, and slowly walks over to Russia's armchair*

France: *stuttering out of fear* Y-your lips look l-lonely, w-would they l-like to m-meet m-mine?

*France immediately runs back to his seat after he speaks, and Russia just smiles*

America: …okay then, next dare!

England: Who's dare is next *reads dare too* …oh

Japan: What is the next dare?

Prussia: *laughs* England is dared to make out with America!

England: I simply refuse! I will not to such a-

*England is interrupted by America, who has brought his fingers to England's chin. He gently turns England's head to face him, until England is look directly into America's eyes. The larger nation leans forward, closing the gap between the two. England brings his arms around America's neck, deepening the kiss. America easily dominates the kiss, but as he runs his tongue along England's lower lip, the smaller nation hastily breaks the kiss, blushing furiously*

England: I-I…

America: Alright, next dare! This one's for…Canada? *looks around to find Canada, and fails to see him sitting next to Prussia* I don't see him, I guess we'll skip his dare for now

Canada: *whisper yelling in vain* I'm right here! What's my dare? Guys!

America: Okay, the next dare is for Romano!

Romano: What do those idiot bastards want me to fucking do now?

Prussia: *smirks* you have to let Spain pull your curl!

Romano: *eyes widen* No! *turns to face Spain* If you touch that curl I'll-

*Spain reaches out and grabs the curl, and Romano, unable to finish his sentence, collapses into Spain's arms. Romano has Spain's shirt in his fists as Spain completes his dare and gently pulls on Romano's curl. A loud moan escapes Romano's lips as his curl is pulled, and he clutches Spain's shirt even tighter, burying his face in Spain's chest. Spain looks to America, silently asking for permission. America just nods, and Spain slips his arm under Romano's knee, to pick him up. Spain stands, holding Romano bridal style. Spain walks over to the door to the bedroom, Romano's face still buried in Spain's shirt. The door to the bedroom opens easily, having been unlocked during the pulling of the curl. Spain slips into the room, shutting the door behind him*

America: Ah, well, that's the end of the dares!

Hungary: Please, review! This is perfect to add to my collection!

England: *mutters* bloody wankers…

**AN: Now wasn't that fun! I just love torturing and embarrassing my favorite characters! Anyways, please do review, so I can hopefully write the next chapter soon, and if you have truths, I'd love em! This chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I really wanted to write it sooner rather than later, so please bear with me on that.**

**Ciao!**

**-Kazu**


End file.
